


Misunderstand

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Fear of Being Thrown Out, M/M, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew noticed how different his son seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt: Blaine misunderstands a conversation he overhears going on between his parents which leads him to believe they’ve decided to disown when he graduates.

Andrew knew something was off with his son. Blaine was an excited, animated person especially now that he was back together with Kurt. The Andersons had never been a family that shared feelings but both Andrew and Lisa were relieved that the light had finally returned to his eyes and his smiles were brighter. 

But now, he was blank.

Andrew chewed the roast slowly, keeping his eye on Blaine. The seventeen year old was sitting quietly at the table, poking at his food and staring down at his plate. For two days he had been quiet, skirting around them and refusing to look them in the eye.

Was he being bullied again?

Fear spiked through him and Andrew struggled to swallow his bite. He still woke up at night thinking about that phone call after the Sadie Hawkins Dance. He still had nightmares about that broken, terrified boy that had replaced his happy-go-lucky son. The idea that Blaine was going through that again was enough to make him feel sick. 

"How was school sweetie?" Lisa asked softly.

"It was good. My grades are good," Blaine’s eyes flicked between them and Andrew frowned.

He looked scared.

"And glee?" She cut her meat into tiny pieces, eyes locked on Blaine.

"It’s going good," Blaine shrunk down. "But my grades are most important." 

"How’s Kurt?" Lisa looked a little desperate and they both frowned when Blaine shrank down in his seat. He placed his knife and fork down on the plate. 

"He’s good," Blaine whispered. "He’s liking New York and he’s excited that I’m coming."

"Next time he’s in town we should have him over for dinner," Lisa nodded quickly, black curls bouncing around her shoulders. Although they had been a little uncomfortable with Blaine being gay at first, they had found that Kurt was a wonderful young man. Plus, he made Blaine so, so happy and that was enough for him to win a place in their hearts. They accepted Blaine for who he was. They loved him for who he was.

"Of course," Blaine nodded quickly and glanced up at them. 

Oh…Blaine was scared of them.

"What’s wrong?" Andrew spoke up. "You’ve been quiet for days. Is something wrong?"

"No," Blaine plastered a fake smile on his face. "I’m fine."

"You’re not…is something wrong with you and Kurt?" Lisa looked over at her son, eyes wide with concern as Andrew asked. "You’re not acting like yourself."

"I can do better," He blurted quickly, face paling. "Please…I’ll be better."

Andrew stared at Blaine who began to look more and more terrified, pulling his shaking hands into his lap. Lisa let out a softly noise and moved forward, reaching her hands out and resting them on the table.

"What are you talking about?" Andrew whispered. "Be better? You are doing amazingly, why do you think you need to do better?"

"Because you said you were going to cut me off," Blaine’s eyes were wide and tear-filled. "Please don’t."

"We would never cut you off baby," Lisa had tears welling in her own eyes. "We love you. We promised that we would pay for you through college."

"So you’re not going to kick me out?" Blaine’s head snapped back and forth between them. 

"Of course not," Andrew shook his head quickly. "Never."

Blaine let out a hard sob and curled up, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He cried harder and Lisa jumped out of her chair, running over to wrap her arms around him and gently rock him back and forth. 

"You…you were talking earlier…" Blaine choked out, face buried in his mother’s shoulder. "And you said that…that I was doing too many things with that annoying music and you were going to cut me off. You said I was too needy. You said you were going to throw me out."

"Blaine, that wasn’t about you," Andrew knelt down in front of his son. "I have an employee who has been using company money to buy music on iTunes. I was talking about firing him. Not you, never you."

Blaine pulled his face up from Lisa’s shoulder and stared at him with wide, red rimmed eyes. The relief shining in them was enough to make Andrew sag slightly. Blaine had been thinking this for days, he had been scared for days. 

What really hit Andrew was that Blaine could possibly believe it. Somewhere in his mind, Blaine actually thought his parents were going to kick him out of his house. Andrew gently rested his hand on his son’s knee and squeezed, glancing over at his wife who held Blaine even tighter. 

Never again would Blaine doubt his parent’s love for him. Andrew would make sure of that.


End file.
